


Love me

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	Love me

任何企图背叛阿斯加德神王的人，都将受到处罚。

诡计之神被反绑着双手，束缚在刑椅上。两只纤细的小腿被他的兄长扯到最开，用特制的镣铐牢牢的锁在了扶手上。竖起的性器被一根绿色的丝带系好，后穴中嗡嗡作响的跳蛋近乎让他疯狂，前穴被抹了发情的药物，却得不到任何照料，只能空落落的滴着水。他的哥哥不允许他念安全词，于是一副口枷出现在了诡计之神的嘴上，他呜咽着，挣脱着，却只能无助的颤抖着双腿，犹如身处快感的地狱。

“想的怎么样了？”低沉的嗓音让纤瘦的神明猛地回过头，湿润的绿眼睛里满满的渴求。

一根黑色的细鞭子抵在了谎言之神的前穴上，粗糙的鞭柄并不温柔的摩挲那两片敏感的软肉，引得Loki一阵又一阵颤栗。

Loki抬起头，双眼迷蒙着雾气看着他的兄长，金黄的长发为他带来神明的威严，异色的双眼为他的强壮中平添了凶悍，他就这么站在自己面前，手持皮鞭，犹如最冷酷无情的行刑官。

鞭捎拍打着因为药物泛着汁水的雌穴，冷不丁的抽了上去。

“唔——！”Loki昂起头，露出细长的脖颈，忍受着兄长给予他的痛苦与快感。

“我早就应该这样把你锁起来好好教育你。”雷神冷酷的宣判着，黑色的鞭子划过不断收缩的饥渴前穴，拍了拍被束缚着无法释放的性器，俊俏的一根被欲望折磨的深红，紧紧的贴着小腹，因为后穴的刺激可怜巴巴的吐着前液却得不到恩赦来释放。诡计之神的手指不安的绞紧了自己的手铐，他害怕疼痛，害怕他的哥哥再折磨他，他湿着眼睛看他的哥哥，乞求一个原谅。

“别这么看我，我不会再被你的眼神欺骗了。”阿萨的神王冷言冷语的说道，他放下了鞭子，炽热的手掌抚上微凉的小腹，没有衣物包裹的腹部覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，却意外的柔软。腹部的痒感让Loki下意识的闪躲，换来的是滴在腿根的烛泪。

一只漂亮的红色蜡烛被雷神拿在手中，滚烫的红色烛泪滴滴答答的落在霜巨人血统的阿萨王子身上。Loki挣扎着，无意识的呜咽从口枷后泄出，在下身的欲望之中，每一滴烛泪带来的不仅是疼痛，还有欲望。

雷神脱下了战甲，粗壮的性器在黑发神祗的穴口摩挲着，两片柔软的软肉滴着水，打湿了雷神的肉棒。

“唔……”提前被润滑过的身份过分敏感，几乎是被侵入的一瞬间，那双在谈判桌上优雅又锋利的绿眼睛就失了神。雷神低下身子，他扶住弟弟的后颈，舔舐弟弟的耳廓，把小小的耳垂含在口中用牙齿摩挲。

粗大的肉茎在紧致的肉穴中冲锋着，饥渴了许久的肉穴吸允着雷神的硕大，湿热柔软的甬道几乎瞬间让索尔缴械。他一下又一下，如战鼓一般带着炽热的欲望抽插着。

“你属于我，而我也属于你。”雷神亲吻弟弟的耳垂，带着湿热气息的温柔话语让绿眼睛的王子战栗。

小巧的乳头被战士的手指玩弄，扬头露出的喉结被神明的牙齿啃咬。绿眼睛的神明犹如一只被捕获的小鹿，被猎人玩弄于股掌。

身下的人因为快感而痉挛着，被雷神扯下了手铐与口枷。细瘦的手臂瞬间环绕上雷神的脖颈，呜咽与呻吟没有了口枷的阻挡肆无忌惮的宣泄着。

雷霆之神的战锤带上了货真价实的雷电，操进他兄弟的穴肉，把他逼出淫液和哭喊。绿眼睛的神明哭叫成一团，他被快感吞噬了理智，身下的绿色带早就被扯了下去，射的乱糟糟的，浊白的液体沾了他们一身一手，从体内射出来，然后又被操回体内。

“我爱你……我爱你哥哥。”诡计之神扯过兄长的金发，不容反驳的吻上了他的唇，分不清是谁撬开了谁的牙齿，锁住了谁的舌头，他们在激吻中做爱，直到谎言之神的两个穴都被精液填满。

 

番外：

Loki放任自己陷进柔软的床里，赤裸的身体上留下了不少因为粗暴而淤青的痕迹，他的兄长轻轻吻过他的每一处伤口，最后抱住了他的兄弟：“还疼吗？”

“怎么可能，我们的剧本你才演了个开头。”谎言之神眨着眼睛，“我才没那么脆弱。”

“我就是下不了手。”雷神委屈嘟囔着，在弟弟的头顶落下一吻，“看你哭了我就停下了。”

Loki似乎是被逗笑了，他没再解释什么，而是往兄长的怀里靠了靠，亲吻雷神炽热的胸膛：“晚安，九界最大最可爱的笨蛋。”


End file.
